Takanuva
Takanuva, oryginalnie znany jako Takua, jest jedną z głównych postaci w serii Lego Bionicle. Początkowo Av-Matoraninem, jednak po przywdzianiu Kanohi Avohkii stał się Takanuvą, Toa Światła. Biografia Matoranin Wczesne życie Takua był pierwszym Matoraninem stworzonym przez Wielkie Istoty i pracował nad konstrukcją Wszechświata Matoran z innymi Av-Matoranami. Był najlepszym przyjacielem Soleka, innego Av-Matoranina. Takua był wśród Av-Matoran, którzy skolonizowali Karda Nui, i pracował tam podczas ataków Avohkah. Kiedy Toa Mata pokonali żywe pioruny, Takua podszedł do Toa Gali, zdumiony jej umiejętnościami. Av-Matoranie wkrótce wrócili do swojego domu, gdy Burze Energii zaczęły pustoszyć Karda Nui. Podczas wydarzenia określanego później mianem Poślizgu Czasu Takua został przeniesiony przez Zakon Mata Nui na Metru Nui, zamaskowany jako Ta-Matoranin. Jednakże, ponieważ miał problemy z samokontrolą, jego kamuflaż był dość marny. Metru Nui Takua, poza pracą twórcy narzędzi w Ta-Metru, prowadził niewielki biznes w swoim domu, nazwany "Wymiana Dóbr u Takuy", w którym oferował pamiątki z innych Metru, zebrane podczas swych podróży, które często odbywał w ramach pracy. Ten nawyk często przyciągał uwagę oddziałów Vahki. Na Metru Nui swego czasu popularny był żart, że potrzeba całego oddziału Vahki, aby obserwować jednego Takuę. Pewnego razu, w trakcie życia na Metru Nui, jego oryginalna maska została uszkodzona i zastąpiona błękitną, niezbyt pasującą Pakari. Podobnie jak inni Matoranie z Metru Nui, Takua został uśpiony przez Teridaxa wskutek umieszczenia w Sferze Matoran, a następnie ocalony i doprowadzony na Mata Nui przez Toa Metru. Krótko po przebudzeniu w Zatoce Naho Takua zobaczył, że Ta-Matoranin imieniem Jaller tracił siły, ponieważ jego maska została uszkodzona w kapsule. Turaga Vakama podarował Jallerowi Kanohi Hau Lhikana, którą przechowywał po śmierci jej poprzedniego właściciela. Mata Nui Takua żył w Ta-Koro wraz z resztą Ta-Matoran. Zawsze był żądny przygód i niezbyt często podobała mu się wizja pozostania w wiosce i pracy. Takua kiedyś włóczył się po odcinku dżungli i spotkał Nui-Jagę. Udało mu się uciec, zaprowadzając ją do jaskini Muaki. Ponieważ jego etyka pracy pozostawiała wiele do życzenia, Takua został wygnany ze swojego domu, Ta-Koro. Obudziwszy się na plaży, dowiedział się od Jallera, że Turaga Whenua miał dla niego ważną misję. Po przybyciu do Onu-Koro odkrył, że Whenua został porwany przez Rahi, a jego berło skradzione. Wykazując odwagę, Takua uratował Turagę z rąk Vatuki, przy okazji odnajdując Ogniste Berło, zagubiony Kamień Toa Ziemi oraz dwa Kryształy Vuata Maca. Whenua przekazał mu, że Rahi wzmocniły swoje ataki, dlatego Matoranin musiał pomóc innym wioskom. Takua wziął ze sobą Miotacz Volo Lutu oraz owoc Madu i po wzięciu udziału w Wielkim Wyścigu Ussali opuścił Onu-Koro. Po Wyścigu Łodzi Ngalawa, Takua zastał w Ga-Koro ten sam problem, co w Onu-Koro. Matoranin przeprawił się przez Ga-Wahi i znalazł owoc Madu Cabolo. Przechytrzywszy żabę Makika strzegącą porwanej Nokamy, uleczył drzewo Vuata Maca i znalazł Kamień Toa Wody. W Po-Wahi Takua znalazł Świder Onuy i Kamienny Młot. Po uratowaniu, Takua uleczył tamtejsze Vuata Maca, uratował Onewę z rąk Kofo-Jagi, znalazł Kamień Toa Kamienia i zagrał w Kolhii. Ponadto nauczył się używać Bambusowych Dysków. Po wzięciu udziału w konkursie ujeżdżania ptaków Kewa, by móc wejść do Le-Koro, Takua zastał je w podobnym stanie, co poprzednie Koro, które odwiedził. Będąc tam, Matoranin odzyskał Lodowy Kilof, Kryształy Drzewa, uratował Matau z gniazda Kewa oraz znalazł Kamień Toa Powietrza. Przed odejściem, Takua otrzymał od Matau Włócznię Kau Kau w podzięce za uratowanie mu życia. Większość wiosek obdarowała Takuę Sferami Amana Volo. W Ko-Wahi, Takua zagrał w Śnieżki Huai, po czym wyruszył kontynuować zadanie. Spotykając kilka Rahi, Takua znalazł Element Topnienia, Kryształy Drzewa, Kamień Toa Lodu, Trójząb, a także ocalił Nuju. Wracając do Ta-Koro, Takua wziął udział w Zawodach Surfingowych Ignalu i odkrył, że Vakama zniknął, a źródło wody Ta-Koro zostało zatrute. Takua ocalił Vakamę od Mahi, znalazł antidotum i Kryształy Drzewa, a następnie wrócił do Ta-Koro. Po odkryciu miejsca pobytu ostatniego Kamienia Toa, który znajdował się wewnątrz Wulkanu Mangai, Takua odzyskał go i został wystrzelony na powierzchnię na swojej Desce Lawowej. Takua oddał ją Ta-Matoranom i wyruszył do Kini-Nui na wezwanie Turaga. Tam zwrócił im ich Odznaki Urzędu i aktywował Kamienie Toa, które stworzyły podmuch energii i wyrzuciły Takuę na plażę Ta-Wahi. Podróż Kronikarza Uderzenie spowodowało, że Takua stracił pamięć, dlatego na plaży obudził się zdezorientowany. Śladami Tahu przemierzył Spalony Las i ponownie odkrył Ta-Koro. Tam dowiedział się od Vakamy o legendzie Toa oraz o tym, jak Ta-Matoranie pomylili jednego z nich z Rahi i próbowali zaatakować. Vakama przestrzegł Takuę, że nie był jeszcze mile widziany w Ta-Koro, bowiem Matoranie nie ufali podróżnikom. Podczas pobytu w Ta-Koro, Takua poznał Jallera, prawą rękę Vakamy, i podarował swą Deskę Lawową Maglyi. Takua wrócił na plażę, gdzie zastał zmartwioną Ga-Matorankę imieniem Macku. Macku powiedziała mu, że Ga-Koro zostało zaatakowane przez Rahi, i że tylko jej udało się uciec. Pożyczając łódź Macku, Takua wyruszył do wioski wody. Tam dowiedział się, że jedna z chat utonęła, a Turaga Nokama i parę mieszkanek Ga-Koro zostały uwięzione w środku. Takua zanurkował do wody i odzyskał brakujący element pompy, który niebawem zamontował, unosząc chatkę z powrotem na powierzchnię. Gdy Matoranki i Turaga wyszły na zewnątrz, zaatakowała je Tarakava, lecz pojawiła się Toa Gali i pokonała Rahi, zdejmując ze zwierzęcia Zakażoną Kanohi. Gdy sytuacja się uspokoiła, Macku powiedziała Takule o Po-Koro i żyjącym tam czempionie Kolhii - Hewkiim. Po przybyciu do Po-Koro, Takua dowiedział się, że Hewkii i wielu innych Matoran zachorowało z powodu szerzącej się choroby. Badając sprzedawane na targu Komety, Takua znalazł mały, kamienny klucz z wygrawerowanym symbolem żywiołu. Takua wyruszył do Kamieniołomu Po-Wahi i znalazł tam drzwi, które ów klucz otwierał. Wewnątrz znalazł źródło Komet i odkrył, że były przechowywane z zakażonymi maskami i strzeżone przez Nui-Jagi. Niedługo po nim pojawił się Toa Pohatu, który po walce z Rahi został oślepiony ich jadem. Przy pomocy Takuy, Toa zniszczył filary podtrzymujące sklepienie jaskini. Po opuszczeniu groty, Takua wrócił do Po-Koro, gdzie wdzięczny Turaga Onewa podarował mu małe, kamienne dłuto, które miał pokazać Turadze Nokamie. To też uczynił i Nokama, widząc dłuto, mianowała go Kronikarzem i dała mu urządzenie znane jako Księga Kronik, w której mógł opisywać zaobserwowane przez siebie wydarzenia. Takua kontynuował swoje podróże, za kolejny cel obierając Onu-Koro. Tam strumień lawy odciął dostęp do kopalni Kamieni Świetlnych, nie pozwalając robotnikom skończyć tunelu do Le-Wahi. Po odzyskaniu swojej starej Deski Lawowej z Ta-Koro, Takua przekroczył strumień i naprawił pompę lawy, pozwalając Matoranom na wykopanie większej ilości Kamieni Świetlnych. W Wiosce Ziemi Takua dowiedział się o tajemniczym złożu, które pozostało nieodkryte gdzieś głęboko w Wielkiej Kopalni. Schodząc w dół, odkrył masywny zegar słoneczny. Gdy tunel do Le-Koro został skończony, Takua zdecydował się towarzyszyć Taipu w odwiedzinach w Le-Koro. Gdy przechodzili przez dżunglę, Taipu został porwany przez dziką Nui-Ramę. Po dotarciu do Le-Koro, Takua dowiedział się od Kongu, że Matau i wielu Le-Matoran także zostało porwanych przez Nui-Ramy, a Toa Lewa zniknął. Ich rozmowa została przerwana przez rój Nui-Rama. Takua zgodził się wspierać Kongu, ujeżdżającego Kahu, w walce. Po kilku ciężkich próbach, Takua był w stanie opanować rzucanie Dyskiem wystarczająco dobrze, aby obronić Kahu przed atakującym rojem, ale zanim dotarli do gniazda Nui-Rama, zostali strąceni z powietrza. Wewnątrz roju, Takua odkrył, że Toa Lewa został opętany przez Teridaxa, i nosił zakażoną maskę. Jednakże wkrótce pojawił się Onua i po walce zrzucił ze swego brata zatrutą Kanohi. Powróciwszy do Le-Koro, Takua dołączył do Le-Matoran w świętowaniu zwycięstwa, po czym wyruszył w dalszą wędrówkę. Ostatnią wioską, którą Takua odwiedził, było Ko-Koro. Tam, po uratowaniu prawie zamrożonego Kopake przy użyciu Kamienia Cieplnego, odkrył, że Matoro zniknął w zaspach zamieci. Podążając śladami Matoro, Takua uległ zimnu, tracąc przytomność, i miał wizję o Bohrokach. W międzyczasie odnalazł go Matoro. Gdy Takua odzyskał siły, dwójka Matoran została zaatakowana przez Muakę, lecz ocalił ich Kopaka, pokonując bestię. Matoranie wrócili do wioski, gdzie Matoro tłumaczył słowa Nuju, który przekazał Takule misję wzięcia jednego Matoranina z każdej wioski, by bronili Kini-Nui, podczas, gdy Toa zmierzą się z Teridaxem. Takua wybrał Kapurę, Macku, Hafu, Taipu, Tamaru i Kopeke; Matoran, których poznał podczas swojej podróży. Pojawiwszy się w Kini-Nui, Takua był świadkiem, jak Toa łączą Kamień Makoki i szykują się do zejścia pod ziemię. Na krótko przed wejściem do Mangaii, Gali utworzyła mentalne połączenie z Takuą, dzięki czemu mógł widzieć to, co ona. Kompania Kronikarza następnie odpychała ataki Rahi, podczas czego Takua otrzymał od Gali wizję, w której ujrzał Toa Kaita. Gdy Rahi były o krok od pokonania Matoran, przybyły posiłki ze wszystkich sześciu Koro i odpędziły Rahi. Ostatnia wizja od Gali, której doświadczył Takua, została wysłana tuż przed wejściem Toa do jaskini Teridaxa. W Kini-Nui Onepu, który przewodził Ussalerii z Onu-Koro, oświadczył, że w podziemnej wiosce stało się coś dziwnego. Takua szybko udał się do Onu-Koro, gdzie odkrył, że tajemniczy zegar słoneczny zmienił się w windę. Schodząc do podziemi, Matoranin odszukał Toa i zobaczył jak pokonują Teridaxa. Widział również przybycie Bohroków. Takua odkrył niedługo, że dłuto, które dał mu Turaga Onewa, potrafiło wygenerować bańkę energii. Bańka ta sprowadziła go z powrotem na plażę Ta-Wahi. Vakama czekał tam na niego i oznajmił mu, że z powodu jego odwagi i altruizmu był od tamtej pory na nowo mile widziany w Ta-Koro. Inwazja Bohroków Takua kontynuował swoją pracę jako Kronikarz podczas wielu przygód, które przeżył jako Matoranin, a w szczególności walki przeciwko Bohrokom. Pomógł wyzwolić Le-Koro, którego cała populacja została ujarzmiona pod kontrolą Krana. Po tym udał się do Ga-Koro z Jallerem, które wkrótce zostało zaatakowane przez Pahraki. Przyprowadzili Nuparu i kilka jego Boxorów ze sobą aby obronić wioskę, mimo, że machiny osiągnęły większych sukcesów w boju. Później, choć Pahraki zostały odpędzone, to przeprowadziły niespodziewany atak, w wyniku którego Takua i Jaller zostali odcięci od reszty Matoran, a Pahraki zniszczyły wiele ścieżek pomiędzy płatkami lilii. Jednakże, Takua użył prowizorycznej katapulty, by wystrzelić siebie między Bohrokami a Matoranami. W tym samym momencie, Toa Nuva uwięzili Bahrag w Protodermis, co zatrzymało Pahraki, jak również wszystkie Bohroki na wyspie. Po zwycięstwie nad Pahrakami, Jaller i Takua pomogli w uzbieraniu Krana w głębiach Ga-Wahi. Później duet wrócił do Ta-Koro i był świadkiem kradzieży Symbolu Nuva Tahu. Podczas starć z Bohrok-Kal, Takua i Jaller podróżowali przez pewien czas z Toa Nuva. Po pokonaniu Bohrok-Kal, Turaga zdecydowali się urządzić Dzień Imion dla Matoran, który odznaczyli się w walce z Bohrokami. Na krótko przed uroczystością Jaller i Takua zostali w sekrecie przebudowani przez Turaga - po ceremonii zmiany imion przebudowie zostali poddani pozostali Matoranie. Po uroczystości, Turaga ogłosili plany dotyczące Ściany Historii - "zaszczytem" Takuy stało się jej zapisywanie. Mimo ogromnych zasług, Takua nie został uhonorowany nowym imieniem, a z żalu, że otrzymał dodatkowe obowiązki, odbył własną Ceremonię Dnia Imion, podczas której przemianował swojego zwierzaka, Ussala Puku, na Pewku. Turaga ogłosili też wielki Turniej Kolhii, aby świętować nowy pokój, a Turaga Vakama wybrał Takuę i Jallera na reprezentantów drużyny Ta-Koro. Poszukiwania Siódmego Toa Takua, krótko przez Turniejem Kolhii, wybrał się na wędrówkę dookoła Ta-Koro. Podczas eksploracji podziemnej jaskini, odkrył Kanohi Avohkii, Maskę Światła. Został prawie zabity przez falę lawy, ale w ostatniej chwili uratował go Tahu. Podczas Turnieju Kolhii, na który, z powodu podróżowania Takuy, spóźnił się i on, i Jaller, wygrały Ga-Matoranki, ku niezadowoleniu Ta-Matoran. Gdy turniej zakończył się, Avohkii wypadła z plecaka Jallera, gdzie uprzednio ją schował. Avohkii zabłysnęła na Takuę, wskazując iż to jemu przeznaczone jest odnalezienie siódmego Toa, jednakże Takua przechylił ją tak, aby poświeciła na jego najlepszego przyjaciela, Jallera, zamiast na niego. Turaga Vakama wysłał Jallera w podróż, mającą na celu odnalezienie Siódmego Toa, któremu Maska Światła była przeznaczona, jednak Jaller przekonał Takuę, aby ten wyruszył z nim. Obaj wkrótce wyruszyli wraz z Pewku w podróż, aby znaleźć Siódmego Toa. Prawie natychmiast trzech Rahkshi Teridaxa zaczęło ich gonić, gdy ci przemierzali wyspę, aż w końcu dopadło ich nieopodal Ko-Koro. Jednakże z pomocą przybył Kopaka, który zamroził Rahkshi w jeziorze, co pozwoliło Matoranom kontynuować podróż. Ostatecznie dotarli do tunelu prowadzącego do Onu-Koro, gdzie zostali rozdzieleni po tym, jak uwagę Takuy przykuły bliżej nieokreślone, lśniące rośliny. Szukając Jallera, Takua napotkał Makutę, przemawiającego przez cienie jaskini. Teridax próbował przestraszyć Takuę, aby ten oddał mu maskę, mówiąc, że Takua nigdy nie znajdzie Siódmego Toa, a Jaller zginie. Takua nie przystał na propozycję Makuty i uciekł, wpadając na Jallera. Mimo wszystko, Takua przeraził się słowami Teridaxa i zrezygnował z dalszych poszukiwań, zabierając ze sobą Pewku i zostawiając Jallera samego. Po walce Toa Nuva z trzema nowymi Rahkshi w Onu-Koro, podczas której wioska została zniszczona, Takua i Pewku odnaleźli i dołączyli na powrót do Jallera. W trójkę dotarli do Kini-Nui, gdzie zastali wszystkich sześciu Rahkshi. W ostatecznej bitwie, podczas której kilku Rahkshi zostało pokonanych przez Toa Nuva, Turahk, używając swej mocy, pozbawił Jallera życia. Na moment przed śmiercią Jaller oddał Takule Maskę Światła i powiedział mu prawdę o jego przeznaczeniu. Zrozumiawszy, co musiał zrobić, Takua przywdział maskę i przemienił się w przepowiedzianego Toa Światła. Jako wyraz hołdu w kierunku Toa Nuva zmienił imię na Takanuva. Takanuva Krótko po przemianie, Takanuva pomógł pokonać pozostałych Rahkshi. Z pomocą Toa Nuva zbudował pojazd nazwany Ussanui, używając projektów zawartych w jego głowie, części Rahkshi oraz Kraata jako zasilania. Zjeżdżając do Mangaii, Takanuva podążał za instynktem Kraata, które chciało wrócić do swego twórcy. Docierając do bramy Mangaii, Takanuva wbił pojazd we wrota, by się przez nie przebić. To wtedy z wraku wyszła Hahli i ogłosiła, że teraz, gdy Takua stał się Toa, ona zamierzała być nowym Kronikarzem. Takanuva zgodził się i wysłał ją na powierzchnię, by wezwała mieszkańców Mata Nui. W Mangaii Takanuva zmierzył się z Teridaxem, który wyzwał go na mecz Kolhii. Światło i Cień zderzyły się, dopóki Hahli nie wróciła z Matoranami, Toa Nuva i Turaga. Teridax wtedy zamknął wrota, więżąc wszystkich wewnątrz. To w tym momencie Takanuvie udało się pokonać Teridaxa, wygrywając mecz Kolhii. Jednakże, Teridax podniósł się i oznajmił, że próbował bronić Mata Nui, i że taki miał obowiązek wobec Maski Cieni. Takanuva spróbował więc zdjąć maskę Teridaxa, lecz ten stawiał opór, przez co obaj wpadli do basenu Zenergizowanej Protodermis. Niedługo potem z basenu wyszedł Takutanuva. Takutanuva był w stanie obiektywnie rozpatrzeć wszelkie wydarzenia i podniósł wielką bramę wykutą na kształt Kanohi Hau, która otwierała drogę do Metru Nui, by pomóc Matoranom tam wrócić. Podczas gdy mieszkańcy przechodzili przez częściowo podniesioną bramę, fuzja zatrzymała Hahli, biegnącą wraz z maską Jallera, i użyła odrobiny życiowej energii Teridaxa, by przywrócić Jallera do życia. Zmęczony tym aktem dobroci, Takutanuva nie miał już sił utrzymać bramy, która przytłoczyła i zmiażdżyła go. Avohkii jednak ocalała i została zabrana przez Turagę do następnej komnaty. Tam maski użyto, by przywrócić Toa Światłą do życia, który wyruszył dalej razem z resztą mieszkańców. Krótko po tym Takanuva użył swej maski, by wystrzelić promień Światła przez Srebrne Morze, odkrywając na nowo wyspę-miasto - Metru Nui. Metru Nui Powrót do Miasta Legend Podczas gdy inni budowali łodzie, Turaga zaczęli opowiadać Matoranom swe historie o Metru Nui. Po dotarciu na wyspę-miasto, Takanuva pomagał w jego odbudowie i chronił zebranych tam Matoran. Pewnego razu dowiedział się od Turaga o nadchodzącej śmierci Mata Nui oraz o misji Toa Nuva, której celem było udanie się na Voya Nui i odzyskanie Maski Życia. Takanuva chciał udać się z nimi, jednakże Turaga Dume zaznaczył, że jego przeznaczeniem była obrona Metru Nui i mieszkających na niej Matoran. Ponadto musiał utrzymać nowo nabyte informacje w sekrecie. Takanuva niebawem spotkał się z Jallerem, który wiedział o pogarszającym się zdrowiu Wielkiego Ducha. Jaller przekonał Takanuvę, by ten wyruszył wraz z zebraną przez niego grupą Matoran na Voya Nui. Toa Światła przystał na jego propozycję i wyruszyli, podróżując przez Podwodny Szyb i Tunel Ciemności. Jednakże brama prowadząca do świata Karzahniego nie pozwalała przejść samej mocy Światła, przez co Takanuva zmuszony był wrócić do miasta po wzruszającym pożegnaniu z zebraną drużyną. W późniejszym czasie dostrzegł Makutę Icaraxa, nurkującego w Srebrne Morze opływające Metru Nui. Makuta wynurzył się z Kanohi Kraahkan, ale uciekł, zanim Takanuva mógł go dogonić. Kilka Frostelusów również próbowało zaatakować miasto, lecz Takanuvie udało się ich pozbyć. Przyjaciele Takanuvy, którzy przez wiele podróży stali się Toa Mahri, wkrótce wrócili do miasta. Nie powrócili jednak w komplecie - Matoro poświęcił własne życie, by uratować Wielkiego Ducha przed śmiercią. Takanuva wraz z pozostałymi mieszkańcami opłakiwali śmierć bohatera, zaś pięciu Toa Mahri dołączyło do Takanuvy w obronie miasta. Atak Pijawek Cienia Podczas patrolowania Metru Nui, Takanuva poczuł mroczną obecność próbującą zaatakować jego umysł. Opierając się jej, udało mu się zlokalizować źródło: Mrocznego Łowcę o kryptonimie Dweller, który skrywał się w Archiwach. Gdy zmierzał ku Archiwom Pijawki Cienia pozostawione przez Makutę Icaraxa skoczyły na niego i zaczęły powoli wysysać jego światło. Jako istota światła, sam fakt tracenia swojego światła był niezwykle bolesny. Znosząc ból, Takanuva wytworzył promień światła, wymierzony w pijawki, spalając je. Gdy Toa Światła odzyskał pełnię świadomości, odkrył że znajdował się w pokoju badań martwych Rahi w Archiwach, a część jego wewnętrznego światła została wyssana, dając mu kontrolę zarówno nad żywiołem Światła, jak i Cienia. W pomieszczeniu spotkał Toa Helryx i Toa Krakuę z Zakonu Mata Nui. Helryx szybko poinformowała go o istnieniu Zakonu i oznajmiła, że musiał on pomóc Toa Nuva. Krakua umieścił Kratanę na twarzy Takanuvy, która zalała jego umysł wspomnieniami z przeszłości Toa Mata. Gdy wizja dobiegła końca, Helryx powiedziała mu, że jego misją było poinformowanie Toa Nuva o tym, że wraz z przebudzeniem Mata Nui Burze Energii, które niegdyś spustoszyły Karda Nui w trakcie pierwszego przebudzenia Wielkiego Ducha, zostałyby ponownie uwolnione, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze, z wyjątkiem Codrexu. Helryx oznajmiła, że Takanuva musiał się udać na Karda Nui i poinformować Toa o tym, czego się dowiedział. Toa zgodził się pomóc, jednak martwił się, kto miał pomóc Toa Mahri podczas jego nieobecności. Wtedy Helryx przedstawiła mu Brutakę, który schwytał w międzyczasie "Dwellera". Słysząc opowieści o Brutace od Mahri, Takanuva był wściekły, że zdrajca został poproszony o obronę miasta wraz z jego przyjaciółmi. Krakua próbował uspokoić sytuację, informując Takanuvę, że Olmak Brutaki będzie jego śodkiem transportu na Karda Nui. Podczas pożegnań Krakua podarował mu Wielki Zegar Słoneczny, który został dla niego pomniejszony. Brutaka przeniósł Takanuvę używając Olmak, choć maska była uszkodzona i nie działała odpowiednio. Podróż przez wymiary Miasto Srebra Przez uszkodzenie Olmak, Takanuva wylądował w kieszonkowym wymiarze, a dokładniej w lesie czarnych drzew i umierającej trawy. Nagle napotkał Widmową Maskę lewitującą w powietrzu. Ta powiedziała mu o wiosce będącej w przerażających tarapatach, a Toa Światła ruszył na ratunek zanim maska skończyła mówić. Gdy Takanuva dotarł do wioski, był zaskoczony, widząc, że było to ogromne miasto pełne srebrnych wież. W mieście napotkał rasę Kestora. Istoty te walczyły z wielkim stworem, którego Takanuva wziął za źródło problemu i niebezpieczeństwa. Zaatakował więc bestię, która uciekła. Jednakże, zamiast podziękować mu, małe istoty wyśmiały go i wyrzuciły z miasta. Takanuva wrócił, szukając maski, która powiedziała mu o jego błędzie, i o tym jak próbowała mu wytłumaczyć cała sytuację wcześniej. Takanuva odkrył wtedy, że te wielkie stwory były tak naprawdę łagodne i dobre, a ten, którego przepędził, był ostatnim ze swojego gatunku zamieszkującym miasto, które zostało przejęte przez małe istoty. Takanuva zaczął więc szukać bestii, aby ją przekonać, by mu zaufała, co się udało, po czym obmyślił plan. Takanuva stworzył pokaz sztucznych ogni poza miastem, aby rozproszyć małe istoty, co pozwoliło stworowi wrócić do swojego dawnego domu. Gdy skończył, wrócił do Widmowej Maski, która pogratulowała mu nowo zdobytej wiedzy - oceniania kogoś nie przez wygląd, a przez jego czyny - i otworzyła dla niego nową bramę międzywymiarową, przez którą Takanuva przeszedł, lecz zamiast wylądować w Karda Nui, Toa skończył w kolejnym, alternatywnym wymiarze. Królestwo Po opuszczeniu Srebrnego Miasta, Takanuva został przeniesiony do kolejnego alternatywnego wszechświata, gdzie wszystkie rasy żyły w jedności. Takanuva spotkał Macku i powiedział jej kim jest, ale ta nie uwierzyła mu. Zabrała go do Axonna, który uznał Takanuvę za godnego zaufania, ale zabrał jego Berło Światła jako środek ostrożności. Takanuva poszedł szukać Jallera i próbował odkryć, co się działo. Dowiedział się, że przebywał na wyspie Mata Nui, mimo, iż miasto było o wiele większe niż stare Metru Nui. Odnaleziony Jaller zaprowadził go do Ściany Historii, na której zapisane było, że Matoro zawiódł w użyciu Igniki i Mata Nui umarł, 10 000 lat wcześniej. Odkrył też, że Turaga Metru Nui przewidzieli taką możliwość i zebrali w jednym miejscu wiele ras Wszechświata Matoran oraz, z pomocą Zakonu Mata Nui, wyemigrowali na powierzchnię dla bezpieczeństwa, zaś Zakon i Takanuva tego wymiaru powstrzymali Makuta przed podążeniem za nimi - Toa utworzył bariery światła, które powstrzymywały istoty Cieni przed wyjściem na powierzchnię. Dopełniwszy swego przeznaczenia, Takanuva tego wymiaru użył mocy Toa, by przemienić sześciu Matoran w nowych wojowników - byli to Kapura, Balta, Dalu, Velika, Defilak oraz Tanma. On sam przemienił się w Turagę i został przywódcą nowego Królestwa Wielkiego Ducha, którym rządził wraz z pomocą Rady, składającej się z Turagi Dume, Nektanna, Roodaki, The Shadowed One, Helryx oraz jednego Ducha Nynrah. Toa Takanuva udał się do Koloseum miasta, by porozmawiać ze swoim odpowiednikiem z odwiedzonego wymiaru. Po dotarciu tam wysłał wiadomość do Helryx, w której opisał jej plan dotyczący jego misji w Karda Nui. Został potem odeskortowany do komnaty Turagi Takanuvy, który rozpoznał w nim swe niegdysiejsze ja. Poprosił wtedy Toa Takanuvę, by pomógł naprawić bariery światła, trzymające Makuta i Rahkshi z dala od Królestwa, dopóki nie odnajdą sposobu odesłania go do jego wymiaru. Turaga Takanuva zabrał swój odpowiednik Toa, wraz z Tanmą, aby zapoznać go z Fe-Matorańskim Duchem Nynrah, który uzbroił go w Lancę Mocy i Midak Skyblaster. Po otrzymaniu nowego uzbrojenia Takanuva i Tanma odeszli po tym. Tanma chciał od razu udać się do najbliższej bariery światła, jednak Takanuva chciał wpierw odwiedzić Matoro. Takanuva przekonał go, aby wybrał się z nimi, mówiąc, że to jego kolejna szansa na zostanie bohaterem. W trzech ruszyli do opuszczonych tuneli Bohroków pod Po-Wahi, aby sprawdzić tamtejsze bariery światła. Nie znajdując żadnych problemów, Takanuva i Tanma zaczęli odchodzić, ale nagle usłyszeli dźwięk lodowych podmuchów za plecami. Odwrócili się, by zobaczyć Matoro walczącego z czterema Rahkshi. Więcej Rahkshi zaczęło przechodzić przez barierę, odziani w zbroję Cieni, która pozwoliła im przejść przez barierę bez odnoszenia obrażeń. Gdy pokonali Rahkshi, zobaczyli Teridaxa wynurzającego się z tunelu. Teridax wypędził Icaraxa z jego pancerza i przejął nad nim kontrolę, po czym wchłonął innych Makuta, zmieniając się w potwornego kolosa. Takanuvie udało się zrzucić maskę Teridaxa, a Tanmie ją zniszczyć, jednakże został złapany przez Teridaxa i zdezintegrowany. Makuta stworzył wtem dłoń Cienia, aby wchłonąć Matoro. Takanuva próbował go powstrzymać, lecz sam został powstrzymany przez Matoro. Gdy Makuta wchłonął Matoro, ten przytłoczył jego wolę i zabił Teridaxa od wewnątrz, samemu jednak ginąc. Takanuva wrócił na powierzchnię i opowiedział Radzie o walce. Został w wymiarze na tyle długo, aby ujrzeć tworzony na cześć Matoro posąg. Po tym alternatywny Brutaka użył swojej Olmak, aby Takanuva mógł kontynuować swoją podróż na Karda Nui. Imperium Toa Gdy dotarł do kolejnego alternatywnego uniwersum, Takanuva napotkał Kapurę, który myślał, że Takanuva zamierzał go ukarać za przeszkadzanie mu. Matoranin został po chwili zamrożony przez Toa Mata Kopakę, który zamroził również Takanuvę, oskarżając go o przestępstwo. Takanuva został zaniesiony do Koloseum i uwięziony. Spotkał tam swoje alternatywne ja, Takuę, który wciąż był Matoraninem w tym wymiarze. Oszołomiony, Toa przeciął łańcuchy, które trzymały Takuę przy ścianie. Zapytał Takuę co stało się z Metru Nui, a ten opowiedział mu o zaistniałych wydarzeniach - o zdradzie Nidhikiego i jak Tuyet uzyskała ogromną moc z Kamienia Nui. Takanuva ściągnął swoją Kanohi Avokhii i próbował założyć na Takuę, chcąc sprawdzić czy stanie się on Toa Światła, lecz nic takiego nie zaszło. Takanuva powiedział więc Matoraninowi, by udał się z nim do Archiwów, gdyż chciał tam poszukać informacji o Rahi Krahkce, znanej mu z opowieści Vakamy. W Archiwach Takanuva zdziwił się gdy znaleźli się w sali trofeum. Znalazł też Turagę Dume, uwięzionego w zbiorniku stagnacyjnym. Uwolnił Turagę i poprosił go o pomoc w poszukiwaniu Krahka, ale wtem Toa Tuyet przybyła, by stawić czoła Takanuvie. Gdy zostali zabrani w dół Archiwów, drużyna Takanuvy odkryła, że Tuyet tak naprawdę była Teridaxem, który przyjął jej formę. Teridax przesłuchiwał Takanuvę wraz z Kriką i Kojolem, a Takanuva objaśnił Makuta, że był Toa Światła. Takanuva próbował poprosić o pomoc w powrocie do swego wszechświata, a Makuta odpowiedzieli, że jeśli Takanuva odbierze Vahi od Matoranina Jallera, pomogą mu znaleźć Brutakę. Takanuva wyruszył na poszukiwania Jallera. Jednakże powiedziano mu, że podróż przez morze zajęłaby zbyt dużo czasu. Makuta Krika dał Takanuvie pewien rodzaj wirusa, który pozwolił mu latać przez określony czas. Takanuva doleciał do Karzahni, aby przechwycić Jallera, którego znalazł, wraz z towarzyszącymi mu Toa Kualusem i Bomongą oraz z Pewku. Po udanym okłamaniu dwóch Toa, Takanuva dołączył do ich drużyny. Jednakże, gdy został zapytany, kto chce ukraść Vahi, Takanuva skłamał raz jeszcze, mówiąc, że to Brutaka, ale okazało się, że Bomonga zabił go. Takanuva dowiedział się, że maska Brutaki i jego bronie są trzymane w Koloseum. Niedługo potem spotkał Lesovikka, który pokonał Bomongę i Kualusa przy użyciu mocy Powietrza. Lesovikk zabrał Takanuvę do Metru Nui, gdzie został przedstawiony ruchowi oporu dowodzonemu przez Toa Pohatu. Po przybyciu Takanuvy, ruch oporu zaatakował Koloseum. Na początku walki Takanuva oślepił straże przy użyciu swoich mocy Cieni. Przez większość czasu zwyczajnie obserwował trwającą potyczkę, nawet będąc świadkiem śmierci jego alternatywnego ja z rąk Toa Żelaza. Później, dołączył do Darknessa i razem wkradli się do Koloseum przez dziury w ścianie. W środku Darkness został spłukany przez gwałtowne fale wody, a Takanuva stanął naprzeciwko Tuyet, która odkryła, że Toa Światła nie należał do jej świata. Takanuva i Tuyet zaczęli walczyć, lecz ataki Takanuvy były z łatwością kontrowane przez te Tuyet. Gdy Tuyet chciała go wykończyć, oboje zobaczyli przez dziurę w Koloseum, że Matoranie i inne rasy dołączyły do rebelii. Takanuvie udało się przekonać Tuyet, aby otworzyła portal, używając Olmak, i przeszła do innego wymiaru, zaczynając od nowa. Jednakże, gdy Tuyet już chciała przejść przez wrota, Takanuva zerwał maskę z jej twarzy i sam przeszedł przez portal. Wściekła Tuyet podążyła za nim, łapiąc Takanuvę za nogę. Podczas krótkiej szarpaniny, Olmak została stracona w przestrzeni międzywymiarowej. Portal stworzony przez Olmak zamknął się, przecinając Tuyet, której górna część ciała wciąż była w portalu podczas zamknięcia, na pół, natychmiast ją zabijając. Takanuva odwrócił się od zwłok Toa Wody i kontynuował swoją podróż na Karda Nui, zastanawiając się co stanie się z Imperium Toa bez Tuyet, i czy kiedykolwiek uda mu się tego dowiedzieć. Karda Nui Takanuva opuścił portal w zachodniej części Bagien Sekretów i urósł wskutek energii tego miejsca. Po jego przybyciu dostrzegł Gali walczącą z Kriką. Takanuva użył swoich mocy światła by przepędzić Krikę, który zniknął we mgle. Po krótkiej rozmowie na temat tego, jak Takanuva dotarł na Karda Nui, oraz jego nowej, większej formy, on i Gali udali się na poszukiwania innych Toa Nuva, by ostrzec ich przed niebezpieczeństwem. Takanuva położył zegar słoneczny i poświecił na niego, by określić kierunek, w którym mieli się udać. Gdy cień padł na wschód, uznał, że tam należało się udać. Takanuva wyjaśnił Gali, że zegar pokazywał kierunek do miejsca, w którym miał obudzić się Mata Nui. Zanim mógł kontynuować, pojawiła się istota w pomarańczowym pancerzu, której Takanuva nie rozpoznał, i zaczęła się do niego zbliżać. Toa Światla przygotował się do ataku, namawiany przez mroczną stronę swojego umysłu, lecz Gali zatrzymała go - nowym przybyszem był Pohatu. Po wyjaśnieniu Takanuvie ostatnich wydarzeń, zaczęli lecieć na wschód, gdzie była reszta Toa Nuva. Podczas ich rozmowy, Takanuva odkrył, że był niegdyś Av-Matoraninem, i przyrzekł sobie odnaleźć lekarstwo dla Matoran Cienia. Wkrótce, trzech Toa dostrzegło grupę Niazesków w bagnie, która ich zaatakowała. Pohatu i Gali udało się pokonać tylko jednego, dopóki Takanuva nie zdecydował się im pomóc. Uniósł swą Lancę Mocy, aby wystrzelić impuls Światła, ale uznał, że atak ten mógł nie być wystarczająco silny, więc uwolnił energię Cieni. Podmuch pokonał Niazeski, ale sprawił, że Pohatu zaczął podejrzewać, iż Takanuva był Teridaxem w przebraniu. Oszołomiony oskarżeniem, Takanuva próbował przekonać Pohatu, cytując pierwsze słowa, które Toa Kamienia wypowiedział, gdy obudził się po raz pierwszy na Daxii wiele tysięcy lat temu. Pohatu nie uwierzył mu, gdyż nie mógł sobie tego przypomnieć, a Takanuvy tam wtedy nie było. Ostatecznie, Takanuva zasugerował Gali, by użyła połączenia mentalnego, którym niegdyś się posłużyła, by Takanuva - wtedy jeszcze Takua - mógł opisać walkę Toa Mata z Teridaxem. Gali uczyniła to i dowiedziała się o podróżach Takanuvy przez inne wymiary. Potwierdziła, że faktycznie był Takanuvą, co przekonało Pohatu, który zrelacjonował mu sytuację na Karda Nui. Takanuva dołączył później do Toa Nuva w bitwie przeciwko ośmiu Makuta na bagnach. Tahu pokazał mu Kamienny Klucz i miał zamiar go odczytać, gdy Toa Ignika, który dopiero nauczył się mówić, przybył i ostrzegł ich przed odliczaniem. Takanuva poinformował wtedy zebranych Toa o nadchodzących Burzach Energii. Po bitwie pomiędzy Toa i Makuta, Toa Nuva weszli do Codrex, wraz z Takanuvą i Toa Igniką. Takanuva był świadkiem odkrycia pojazdów i kradzieży Jetraxa T6. Rozwścieczony czynami Makuta, Takanuva uznał, że jego przeznaczeniem było zniszczyć ich wszystkich, i by to uczynić, opuścił Codrex. Podążył za Kopaką, który gonił Jetraxa. Toa Lodu stanął do walki z Radiakiem i walczył z Matoraninem do momentu, aż Takanuva nie zaproponował pomocy. Gdy Kopaka odszedł, Radiak zaczał znieważać Takanuvę, nazywając go "Toa Zmierzchu". Mimo złości, Takanuva zdawał sobie sprawę, że Matoranie musieli zostać uleczeni, i poprosił Tanmę, Soleka i Photoka o pomoc. Gdy zastanawiał się nad sposobem, którym mógł pomóc Matoranom, Photok ostrzegł go o obecności Vicana. Przybysz stwierdził, że wiedział jak ocalić ofiary Pijawek Cieni, samemu zresztą będąc uleczonym. Takanuva podążył za Vicanem, który zaprowadził ich do Klakka. Takanuva był świadkiem tego, jak Rahi przemienia Radiaka z powrotem w Av-Matoranina. Takanuva posłał wtedy Matoran, by zebrali swoich pobratymców na Karda Nui. Prawie natychmiast po tym, Takanuva został zaatakowany przez Chiroxa i Bitila, przy czym ten drugi wezwał swoje dawne ja przy użyciu Kanohi Mohtrek. Wściekły, Takanuva rozerwał zbroję Chiroxa, używając promienia światła, i zaatakował go z taką furią, że Makuta nie mógł odpowiedzieć. W swym gniewie, zapomniał o Bitilu i został prawie pokonany przez jednego z jego duplikatów. Jednakże Bitil został zaatakowany przez Kopakę pilotującego Jetraxa T6, co zdezorientowało Makutę, przez co stracił kontrolę nad mocą swej maski. Takanuva próbował zabić uciekającego Makutę, ale powstrzymał go Toa Lodu. Takanuva poinformował Kopakę, że Makuta chcieli dopuścić do przebudzenia Mata Nui, a Toa Lodu wyruszył, by powiedzieć o tym pozostałym. Takanuva namierzył ostatniego Matoranina Cieni, Gavlę. Pokierował żeńską Matorankę na Klakka, którego atak pozwolił światłu wrócić zarówno do niej, jak i do niego. Widząc to, Takanuva wysłał Gavlę, ku jej niezadowoleniu, razem z jej pobratymcami Av-Matoraninami, którzy odchodzili przez zachodni portal Karda Nui, i dołączył do Toa Nuva. Wszyscy uciekli od Burz Energii przy użyciu zabranych z Codrexu pojazdów i wrócili na Metru Nui, pomagając w pokonaniu pozostałych sił Bractwa Makuta. Wszyscy zaczęli świętować w Metru Nui, lecz uroczystości dobiegły końca, gdy gwiazdy ułożyły się w kształcie Kraahkan, a Teridax oznajmił wszystkim, że przejął władzę nad wszechświatem i wygnał Wielkiego Ducha oraz Ignikę. Rządy Teridaxa Takanuva i Toa Nuva uciekli do Archiwów, skrywając się przed Rahkshi. Wkrótce przegrupowali się do głęboko ukrytej pod ziemią komnaty, gdzie skryli się również Turaga i Matoranie. Turaga znaleźli Krahkę, która sprzymierzyła się z nimi i ujawniła lokalizację podziemnych dróg, przez które mogliby opuścić Metru Nui i skontaktować się z Toa z innych lądów. Tahu wymyślił plan, według którego wszyscy Toa rozdzieliliby się i wprowadzili chaos na całym Wszechświecie Matoran, co rozproszyłoby uwagę Teridaxa. Toa spotkali wkrótce Trinumę ze Steltu, który poinformował ich o zniszczeniu Daxii i o tym, że tylko kilku członkom Zakonu udało się przeżyć. Wraz z Pohatu, Takanuva udał się na Destral, gdzie zobaczyli ruiny wyspy i zbroje martwych Makuta. Gdy Pohatu szukał broni, Takanuva rozglądał się za urządzeniem teleportującym, w nadziei na użycie go do skontaktowania się z innym wymiarem w celu poszukania pomocy, bądź sposobu pokonania Teridaxa. Wkrótce znalazł urządzenie i poprosił Nuparu, aby ten pomógł mu je uruchomić. Niestety nie udało im się go naprawić. Gdy Teridax wylądował na Bara Magna, Takanuva wraz z Tahu podążyli za Rahkshi na południe. Obaj doświadczyli ogromnego trzęsienia ziemi, a Tahu uratował ich od zmiażdżenia przez blok metalu. Takanuva obawiał się, że był to atak Teridaxa, ale Tahu zrozumiał, że coś atakowało Makutę. Toa Światła podzielił się wtedy swoimi wątpliwościami co do podążania za Rahkshi, ale Tahu przypomniał mu, że zbierali Toa do walki. Takanuva znalazł niedługo zapasy broni, gdzie zamienił swe dotychczasowe uzbrojenie - Lancę Mocy i Midak Skyblastera - na znalezione tam Bliźniacze Berła Światła. Takanuva ostatecznie opuścił Wszechświat Matoran i zmienił kolor swej zbroi, by stać się mniej rozpoznawalnym. Po wyjściu z Robota Wielkiego Ducha w pogoni za Rahkshi został złapany w podmuch wiatru, wystrzelonego przez Glatorianina Gresha, który wziął go za wroga po zobaczeniu stada Rahkshi. Atak rozgniewał Toa, który poprzysiągł pokonać nieznajomego. Podążający za Takanuvą Tahu oraz jego mała armia wkrótce zrozumieli, że nieznajomy był sprzymierzeńcem, i Gresh dołączył do nich w walce. Niedługo później Ignika cofnęła Tahu do formy Toa Mata, a dwaj Toa byli świadkiem stworzenia Złotej Zbroi. Takanuva dostrzegł nadchodzący atak Teridaxa, który rozproszył Złotą Zbroję. Podczas poszukiwań jej części, Takanuva został zaatakowany przez oddział Rahkshi Wzroku Cieplnego. Ponieważ Teridax wzmocnił pancerz Rahkshi, moc Takanuvy nie była już tak potężna przeciwko nim. Przytłoczony mocą Rahkshi, Takanuva stworzył hologram samego siebie przy użyciu mocy Światła, który zdezorientował Rahkshi i sprawił, że zaczęły atakować siebie nawzajem. Wykorzystując to, Takanuva odzyskał fragment zbroi od Rahkshi. Spotykając się z Tahu i Greshem, trzej wojownicy połączyli zebrane części w Złotą Zbroję, którą przywdział Tahu. Potęga zbroi zniszczyła Rahkshi, a Teridax został ostatecznie pokonany przez Mata Nui. Tahu i Takanuva obserwowali nieruszającego się robota Wielkiego Ducha w nadziei, że Teridax raz na zawsze umarł. Po połączeniu planet w Spherus Magna Wielki Duch zapełnił ląd i pozornie zniknął. Takanuva udał się na miejsce walki wraz z innymi Toa oraz Glatorianiami i poczuł ulgę, gdy okazało się, że Mata Nui wciąż żył wewnątrz Igniki. Po skończonych walkach Takanuva dołączył do pozostałych w procesie scalania dwóch światów. W późniejszym czasie zmienił kolor swej zbroi z powrotem na złoty. Osobowość Takua był zawsze typem podróżnika, ciekawym świata, co często wpakowywało go w tarapaty. Pomagał tym, którzy tego potrzebowali i był gorliwy do ukończenia jakiegokolwiek zadania. Już po przemianie Takanuva czuł się niekomfortowo w towarzystwie innych Toa i wolał spędzać czas ze swoimi Matorańskimi przyjaciółmi. Jednakże po przemianie zawsze był skłonny wyjść przed szereg, oznajmić swoją odpowiedzialność jako Toa i poświęcić się sprawie, choćby poprzez ciężkie treningi pod okiem Toa Nuva. Galeria Plik:McTakua.png|Takua jako Matoranin Plik:CGI Matoran Takua Rebuilt and Rahi Ussal Pewku 1.png|Takua ujeżdżający Pewku Plik:MoL Matoran Takua with Kolhii Stick.png|Takua w filmie Bionicle: Maska Światła Plik:Takua Transforming.PNG.png|Takua podczas transformacji w Takanuvę Plik:MoL Takanuva.PNG.png|Takanuva w filmie Bionicle: Maska Światła Plik:Takanuva 2008.png|Takanuva jako tytan Plik:CGI Star Toa Takanuva.png|Takanuva w wersji Stars en:Takanuva Kategoria:Bionicle Kategoria:Lego Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wybrańcy Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów Kategoria:Bohaterowie z kreskówek Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Mądrzy Kategoria:Tajemniczy Kategoria:Pomagierzy Kategoria:Głos rozsądku Kategoria:Postacie humorystyczne Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Bohaterowie z linii zabawek Kategoria:Bohaterowie z seriali Kategoria:Bohaterowie z przeszłości Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Strażnicy Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Niechciani Kategoria:Ostatni ze swojego rodzaju Kategoria:Pacyfiści Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Legendarni bohaterowie Kategoria:Geniusze Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Mędrcy Kategoria:Sieroty Kategoria:Antynihiliści Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Nierozstrzygnięci Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Mężczyźni w opałach Kategoria:Poszukiwacze przygód Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Anioły Kategoria:Superbohaterowie Kategoria:Zmutowani